


Let them talk (cover)

by tracionn



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover, or kind of, to IAmNotOneOfThem's story Let them talk which has / will have both Beniel (or Craigshaw) and 00Q.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let them talk (cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let them talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698261) by [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem). 



> Cover, or kind of, to IAmNotOneOfThem's story Let them talk which has / will have both Beniel (or Craigshaw) and 00Q.


End file.
